Dawning
by neverumind
Summary: this is Jay and Logan's story, you know the ending, well this is their beginning.
1. Chapter 1

hey y'all. I own nothing but Jay unfortunately but hey she really kicks some serious ass! this takes places before Moonlight-this is pre-moonlight. the first meeting. please rate and review, 3

He doesn't know why he's come back, the logical side whispers answers, he came for his past. His heart screams Jean, the red haired beauty who never treated him less than a man. His instincts scream Rouge, his cub, his friend. It doesn't matter now he's here, in his 6 months absence nothing's changed. The grounds are still perfectly manicured, kid's laughter ring in the background. Smoking the last of his cigar he makes his way up the stairs and hears Rouge shout out to him. Cub's got herself a boyfriend, good looking kid, better treat her right. He traces the familiar path to the Professor's study, he can hear the steady hum of their heartbeats, they're all in there. He smells Jean, clean linen on a summer's day. Storm smells like roses and snow opposed to Boy Scout's overly starched scent. There's the English tea of X and what amounts to fall rain? This new scent is soothing but it's tinged with animal, X found himself another feral.

The smells tempting even if he doesn't want to admit it, it makes him curious. X knows he's there, the familiar "Hello Logan" rings in his thoughts, so he pushes open the great maple doors. Jean, Storm and X all greet him with a smile, Jean's just about takes his breath away. Her red hairs shorter and styled but she really can pull it off. The new scent is off to his right so he turns and locks eyes with soft brown. Her eyes are deep and doe like but there's a fire there that surprises him. She's tall with short brunette hair and alabaster skin, curvy in the right places. Damn it all to hell if she doesn't look like one of those pinup girls and she looks even better then she smells. Her lips curve upwards and she extends a pale hand with a firm grip. X makes the introductions, Jay's a class 5 feral and elemental with similar healing capabilities as him, the newest addition to the X-team. He cant help but imagne the tight leather clinging to her supple breasts. As much as he feels for Jean he cant help himself. Chalking it up to far to many lonely nights he wills the thought away. He watches her excuse herself but forces himself not to watch her exit. Getting down to business with X he almost forgets bout Jay, focusing on the empty void in his memory.

It's a little after 7, 3 hours since his arrival and he smells her strongly again, the entire house is covered in her fading smell. Looking up into the doorway, there she is. Dressed in a form fitting red dress that stops just past mid thigh, strappy black heels and little makeup she's effortlessly stunning. It takes him a moment to find his tongue, her black opal necklace is doing all kinds of wonderful things to her bust. They exchange comments and she turns to leave, damn it all to hell, she's perfectly proportioned. Her dress almost has no back and clings to her like a second skin. Deciding that he's in desperate need of a cigar he follows her out to the garage, her ass teasing him the entire way there. They walk side by side, neither talking just enjoying the other's company. Manners from he doesn't know where appear as he opens the door for her, a soft smile and a husky thank you warms him down to the core. He stands there watching the taillights of her camero fade before heading back inside. He sleeps fitfully the two nights she's gone, a war of Jean and Jay plagues his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

im back! thanks to all you who rated and reviewed I own nothing but jay :)

He hasn't seen her in two days, it sets him a little on edge, but X has assured him that it's perfectly normal. He can still smell her all around the mansion but it's fading slowly. He's driving himself mad, he needs something to tinker with, maybe one of Boy Scout's toys. He's just at the entrance to the garage when he smells her blood. Bolting through the door he finds her leaning against the camero, dress ripped and beaten to hell. There's to much blood to tell where its coming from, he picks her up carefully, shouting for X for Jean, for help. By the time he lays her on the bed she's passed out, it's the last look he gets at her before he's forced out of the way. The horrified look from Jean worries him, he can hear their hushed voices and her whimpers, but what he hears next hurts him the most.

She'd been seeing some doctor type for a couple of weeks, she never told him she was a mutant but he'd managed to figure it out all the same. Him and his friends had taken her from behind, drugged her, stripped her down and tortured her. After the second day she managed to work herself free from the bindings and crawled out to her car. He can picture faceless men hurting her, the animal in him calling for blood, their blood. X reassures him that she'll be ok, though it puzzles him why he cares so much, he heads upstairs to change. Pulling of his top he stops, looking at the sheer amount of blood she'd lost it's then he realizes just how close they came to losing her.

He tries to sleep but the Wolverine won't let him, it wants to see the broken woman downstairs. At 2 am he finally gives in, throwing on a pair of sweatpants he makes the trek downstairs. She's laying on the bed, a little pink returning to her face, she no longer smells like death. Careful not to wake her he makes his way over, she smells surprisingly healthy. A white sheet covers her lower half; her exposed stomach has no marks, just toned pale skin. The smell of fall takes over the room, she looks so damn peaceful.

It should have been enough for him but Wolverine stands his ground. He's drawn to this woman and fuck it all he doesn't want to be, Jean, he loves Jean not this woman. Man and animal fight, eventually Logan takes over. He's almost out the door when he hears her whimper. It's soft and low, drawing him back, closer to her. The chairs are hard metal but he curls up in one anyways, rationalizing he'd do this for anyone. Closing his eyes the tug of war resumes.

He must have slept lightly; as soon as Jay coughs he's alert, passing her a cup filled with cool water. She smiles up at him and he just wants to hold her again, cradle her against him. They stare at each other and she flushes pink, he's about to grab her when the door slides open. X and Jean are staring at the sight before them and he doesn't want to answer any questions. He's out the door before they can start.


	3. Chapter 3

**nothing's mine but jay :)**

Jay finds him a short while later, he's camped out in Storm's rose garden, puffing away on a Cuban. He senses her before she's made it out the doors, at least here her scent won't be as strong. She's changed, casual jeans and a black t-shirt hug her frame and tan heeled boots complete the look. She doesn't say anything, just sits next to him, head reclined and eyes closed. They sit like that for a while, neither makes a move to talk. They simply enjoy the quiet company of each other, lost in their own thoughts. She's still close and he can smell her mixed with the roses, he wants to touch her but he's not sure how'd she respond to that. She seems so completely relaxed, her presence soothing both animal and man.

Soon enough they can hear Jean calling her name, shaking her head Jay gets up, leaving a murmured thank you in her place. He hates it but he's drawn to her, the amazon with soft brown eyes and a beautiful smile. He doesn't know how he always gets himself into these situations but he does, he always does. There's a familiar tickle in the back of his head, he's being summoned, breaking the inner monologue in his head. Sighing he hefts himself up against the wall, taking one last puff of his cigar he struts inside. Making his way to the lobby he can hear quick accented French, the sight makes his heart twist. Jay's arms are wrapped around a rather tall guy, one who looks very familiar but he just cant place him. Logan watches the guys hands slide down her back, travelling much lower then he would like. He wants to reach over and rip her way but he cant, he has no claim to her and he knows this. He cant help the growl that slips out between his clenched teeth but if anyone hears they say nothing.

Eventually they break apart and damn it all to hell its Bub from the island, red eyes stare back at him and that smug grin. A wink from the Cajuin sends him over the edge, his claws are drawn and suddenly Jay's in between them. It takes all his restraint but he manages to back off, he doesn't want to hurt her, that thought alone stops him cold. She's gentle as can be as she grabs his still clawed hands, massaging in between the knuckles and smiling up at him, she continues long after his claws are retracted into his forearms. Damn right his woman isn't afraid of him. The wolverine growls in contentment his human side in shock, his woman?

X ushers them into his office, Logan chooses to recline against the door, watching as the Cajuin and Jay take up the loveseat. The picture of them together doesn't look right, it should be him she's cuddled up to. They manage to get through the meeting, X wants him to show the Cajuin around, he still needs Jay. Reluctantly he agrees, it takes them to the top of the stairs before the Cajuin explains. Jay had helped him out of a pretty sticky situation, he respects her to much to even think of her in that way. She's been his little sister and best friend wrapped in one for as long as he can remember. Secretly Logan's pleased with the information, leaving the Cajuin with a grunt he heads towards the garage.

She's got him all kinds of twisted and he's in desperate need of a ride and good stiff drink. The room still smells strongly of her blood, no one thought to clean her car. The yellow camero is smeared in blood, it's a sight out of a bad horror movie. Taking a closer look the bloods every where, the seats, doors, dash, wheel and it tugs at his heart. He cant help but feel compelled to clean it, shucking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves he starts at it. Two buckets of suds, armoral, a dozen rags and 3 hours later he's finished. The car smells like disinfectant, it burns his nose and he can no longer smell her.

A small noise comes from the door way and there she is. Her eyes are wide and filled with tears, her tank and shirts show a lot of skin but it's her smile that takes him away. Slowly moving around the car he tries to offer and explanation, strangely not embarrassed at the care he's put in. Just as he opens his mouth his arms are around him and her heads buried in his neck, its automatic as he crushes her to him. He cant help but inhale her scent, she slowly pulls back slightly and smiles up at him. It feels to good to have her smile like that at him, before he knows it they're in the car, her hand on his as they speed off. The stars are out and she surprises him by climbing onto the hood of the car, pulling him with her. As they sit there he's at peace, content and happy. She's cuddled up to him and it feels o so right, but the moment will have to end.

They stay like that for a couple hours, before he knows it she's fallen asleep and the suns coming up. Scooping her up gently, he deposits her into the passenger seat, making their way home he cant help but steal looks at her. Her heads titled on the window, hair falling into her eyes and she's smiling. Easing the car into the garage he tries to wake her but its pointless, she just shoos him off. Once again he cradles her in his arms and carries her up the stairs, using his noise he finds her room and lowers her to the bed. Taking care to pull the blankets over top her and remove her shoes, he stays and watches her. A kiss on the forehead and one last glance of her curled up to a pillow, her mouth moving in soundless words he leaves.

Jay's gone before he's awake, but there's a container on his dresser. The wrappings black and he cant smell anything from the box. Shredding open the paper he opens the lid. Aged scotch and Cuban cigars with a beautiful cherry humidor and a little note, "thanks for the stars". He smiles to himself, lighting one he swears it's the best cigar he's ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dream of owning X-MEN but sadly no one's listening up stairs. Jay and Mya-my ladies :)**

She's back a week later, off scouting some mutant in Hungary, he catches her in the leather x-suit. Damn it all he was right. Jay looks amazing, it clings to her body like a second skin, showing every dip and curve. A little hand holds into her leg, a little girl about 7, with shocking blue hair and the sweetest smile. Jay bends down to pick her up, smiling down at the girl in her arms. Suddenly the picture changes, there's a little girl with long brown curls, his eyes and her pale skin. He has one arm around Jay and the other on her growing stomach. Both sides of him like that thought a little to much, he's never thought of being a father but with Jay it seems right. Mya, the little girl's name is Mya. Jay reaches out a hand to him, introducing him to this little slip of a girl and he's surprised when she takes to him instantly, watching as she shies away from the rest of the group. Soon enough they're tucking her into bed, whispering sweet dreams he can imagine them doing this with their children.

They regroup and he can hear the anger in Jay's voice, her eyes flash silver. Logan cant bare the thought of what the little girls been through, the anger radiates off her in waves. She folds herself into him and he holds her, ignoring the stares from the rest of the team, she needs his comfort. He knows its wrong but he cant help but find her undeniably sexy, the silver in her eyes entices him. Of course Boy Scout disagrees with how she retrieved Mya, there was no need for such extreme measures. That takes him by surprise, Jay a killer? No she was no cold calculating murder, simply a woman protecting her cub the only way she could. He listens to Jay argue with Scott, hell, he'd have done the same. Finally X let's them go, Jay's the first one out the door, sheer anger bubbling off of her.

Logan cant help but follow her down to the sub basement and into the danger room. He's utterly fascinated by her, watching her hair tint purple and her eyes turn silver, her body forming into a perfect crouch a lioness stalking her prey. Jay jumps and spins, claws out and breaks each and every assailant coming at her, each move lithe and calculating. Finally the simulation ends and she faces him, sweat glistens off her skin as she smiles up at him. Meeting her at the door she seems slightly taken back but he offers her a glass of scotch, she grins, asking him if he's trying to get her drunk. They make small talk on their way to his room, he cant help how his body reacts to her smell. It's primal and deep down he knows he's not the only one who feels it.

He unlocks his door, watching her cast her brown eyes around the room. It's standard for any teacher, four poster bed, fireplace and mantle, the laundry everywhere however isn't. There's no pictures, nothing that would suggest roots of any kind. Reaching over he grabs the scotch, looking around for some glasses. Jay's one step ahead of him and invites him back to her room, its only 4 doors down from his. The colors are rich, chocolate browns and sultry reds, it smells exactly like her. Walking over to a chestnut cabinet she pulls out two crystal glasses, he cracks open the scotch and pours.

They start joking, trading stories but before long it becomes to serious. It might've been the whiskey, her company but whatever it is, he lets her in. Her arms are wrapped around him, his head on his chest as she gently strokes his hair. They fall asleep like that, no nightmares, just a blissful nights sleep. Morning came to early, he's holding her waist and she's curled up to him, they could be lovers. He cant help but place a kiss on her forehead, he doesn't realize she's awake until after he pulls back. Her smiles full of sleep, her hairs mussed but she's breathtaking, all thoughts slip out of his mind. She smiles and reminds him, they cant stay here all day, he's got defense in 20. He leaps from the bed, grabbing hold of his boots, he grins at her. She returns the smile, watching him open her door she chuckles. It's the best nights sleep he's ever had.

They've both been extremely busy during the day but each night they find eachother, their relationship doesn't progress. Its usually him sneaking into her room but some nights she comes to him, they always sleep with him holding her and her head on his chest. They never talk about whats going on but it seems easier that way. Him and Jean still flirt, he hasn't forgotten the red head doc. Usually it doesn't go past an occasional touch, but one day Jay catches them kissing. His heart plummets and he can smell the hurt washing over her but she's gone before he can say anything, offer an explanation. Jean walks away and it confuses him to no end. That night her doors locked and she doesn't come to him. He knew as soon as Jean kissed him and he kissed back he'd regret it and damn it all to hell he does. The wolverine cries out for Jay, Jean smelt all wrong, wasn't the woman he wants.

She avoids him, doesn't even glance his way, Logan knows how badly he's fucked up. Three nights in a row he dreams of pain, the consequences of choices. Mya, the little girl who took to him instantly knows somethings wrong between the two of them, she's unusually quiet. He dreams of Jean and of Jay, of a mysterious figure hurting them, making him choose. It doesn't matter how much he screams, how much he pleads he has to choose and he cant. He's not aware that he's screaming and whimpering in his bed, it's not until Jay's arms are around him and her scents bathing him that claims. His nose is buried in her hair and he's apologizing for hurting her, begging for her to forgive him. They fall asleep like they used to but she's gone come sunrise.

Their cycle continues, the talking is minimal unless they're with Mya and it tears at him. A couple of days later X suggests sending them both to Canada, maybe Jay can help him figure out his past. Logan has an inkling that X knows just how much she claims him and he knows that this is what they need. Remy's come through with the information, his name was James. Jay's done the best she can to pinpoint his accent and she thinks it's Alberta, she wouldn't leave Mya without a solid belief. Their bags are backed and they promise their girl that they'll be back whole, he kisses her blue hair and hands her his tags, keep em safe. They take the camero, there's tenting equipment both their duffels, cash and plastic. It's not surprising when she stares him down, he's not driving her baby, that had been a one off thing. They follow their leads into Canada, it takes a couple days and a lot of bad music but they make it.


	5. Chapter 5

**only jay and mya are mine. **_italics are jay _

Renting out a cheap motel they lug in their clothes, it's his first look at the room. The decours cheesy and cheap, it smells slightly but its quiet and no names needed. The king sized bed is a plus, its surprisingly more comfortable then it looks. Jay's on the phone with Mya, he can hear her voice, its sweet and full of child like wonderment. It's harder then he can admit, being away from the little girl, this is closest thing he's had to a family. They both hang up and she lugs out her laptop, the entire drive had been rather frosty with her. Usually he could reach out and grab her hand or touch her hair but every time he tried she'd stare him down. Muttering something about food he's out the door, it'll be the usual beer and burgers for dinner. When he comes back she is hunched over her laptop, raising a hand she waves him over. Setting down the bags he climbs onto the bed behind her, it's the closet she's let him be in weeks.

Staring back at him is an old photo of himself, Jimmy Logan the caption states. There's another photo, a pretty brunette with secrets in her eyes looks up at him. There's a tug on his heart but that's about it, she's beautiful but he cant remember her. They disappeared together, he was a lumberjack and she a teacher, Kayla Silverfox. There's no denying it's him but he doesn't want to look anymore, reaching over her he closes the laptop. He's been searching for answers for so long now he's not sure what to do with what she's uncovered. His nose is in her hair and he holds her tight, she's the only grounding factor he has. He sticks to her like glue that night, even in sleep he doesn't let her go, it's then when things go wrong.

He dreams of the teacher, he loved her, what had happened to her? Logan sees her on the island, laying dead, covered in blood, o god, he'd killed her. His heart starts racing, he'd killed her then left her there. He awakes with a roar, claws extended, eyes yellow. Jay looks up at him, her eyes wide, he can smell blood, her blood. He hurt his mate, leaping up he's out the door and running.

_Jay curses under her breath, it's been 4 days since she's last him, as skilled as she is, she's having a difficult time finding him. He'd scared her half to death, the pain in those yellow eyes had cut her deep. She was sick with worry, she just wanted him back. Spending the better part of the day searching up and down the riverside for any scent of him she came up with zip. Deciding to make camp a little ways away, just incase he came back that way she settled in for another lonely night. Maybe she should call Xavier, but she wont, she knows Logan wouldn't want them seeing him like this. Cuddling up to her pillow which smells strongly of him she cant help but wish that theyd never left New York._

_About 4 am she wakes up, there's someone just outside her tent, Logan. The shadow is about the right size and she can smell him. Crawling slowly to the door she slips out, he's standing facing her, he's dirty and smells like animal blood but he's otherwise okay. He just stares at her with bright yellow eyes, he's confused but doesn't seem aggressive. Jay knows she should be scared but he wouldn't hurt her, he'd looked horrified when he'd scratched her. Approaching him slowly, she reaches out a hand to grab him, all the while he watches her with wolf like intensity. She massages his hand, his red knuckles, the moment she tilts her neck he's on her._

_Wolverine has her pinned to a maple tree, her hands above her head while he sniffs her. A low growl from him and a whimper from her, his lips are on hers, its tentative but passionate. The kiss is almost sweet, even he seems content to keep doing just that and she lets him. She cant help but whimper when he pulls away, she misses the taste of him. "Mate." It takes her a moment but she realizes what he's saying. "no, no, we're friends. Logan you don't want that from me." He growls again, "I'm not Logan, I'm his other self, we share a bed…you are my mate." Jay goes to respond but he cuts her off, "you have not been claimed by another, you are my woman, he wants you, he loves you. I can smell your desire, how come he hasn't claimed you?"_

_"it's not like that between us. You're right, I want him, you but I cant take his heart, it's not mine. Wolverine, we're complicated, I love you very very much but its hard." Jay catches his eyes, they flash yellow, brown, yellow, brown until slowly it stops and his eyes are back to the brown she loves so much. He backs away from her slowly, his eyes searching her for any harm. She knows he's gonna bolt, bracing herself off the tree she tackles him. Caressing his face she looks at him, he looks scared, ashamed, unsure and it's killing her. Jay lays her body over his, her lips on her neck and whispers to him, comforting words._

_She tells him she loves him, that it's going to be okay, that nothings changed. He just whimpers and wraps his arms around her, she knows she needs to make him realize it's okay. Leaning up she straddles him, tearing off his dirty beater, shedding her own moments later. Taking his hands in hers she brings them to her breasts, dropping her own she smiles down at him. She's never been with a man before, she hopes she can show him how much she cares for him. It's slow and comforting, needy and filled with all the unspoken words they've never said to each other. She can feel him hesitate, he knows he's her first and a look of awe on his face tells her everything. He claims her has his, the bite mark, his teeth stay and he cuddles her close, her heart bursts as he tells her he loves her, their second round is nothing like their first._

**nothing but jay and mya are mine**


End file.
